happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bambadee and Mumble and the Night at Freddy's
Bambadee and Mumble and the Night at Freddy's is a fanfiction triple crossover written by MarioFan65. This story is a crossover with Club Penguin, Happy Feet and Five Nights at Freddy's as Bambadee and Mumble enter another dimension to discover the culprit on Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Characters *Bambadee *Mumble *Erik *Gloria *Esequiel *Josesito *Dot *Vincentine *Feather God Transcript (At night at the closed Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a man in a purple suit is checking on the place where he see the animatronics on stage) *Vincentine: It already been one year since those stupid penguins beat me to death. What do we have here? Animatronics. Freddy Fazbear, you will be able to destroy Esequiel and his friends with the control of me. My master would agree on all of this. Do we have a deal? Good. Now with a spell of magic! *use his magic powers to control Freddy Fazbear* Freddy, do we have a deal together? *Freddy: Yes. I will find the tickle inventor and destroy him once and for all. *Vincentine: Good. He lives in Paulet Island and make sure you stop that penguin for good. *Freddy: Yes master. I hope your master will like all of this. *Vincentine: He he he, something evil is going to wick the multiverse apart. *Freddy: See ya. *warp to Paulet Island* *Vincentine: See you soon my little robot. (At Paulet Island, Esequiel is setting the timer to go to sleep) *Esequiel: Man, what a night. I think i need to get some rest. Goodbye my inventions, look like another day is going to fall by tomorrow morning. *sleep* (Freddy Fazbear arrive from warping as he is now in Paulet Island, walking to Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Freddy: Esequiel........that shame of a penguin is going down. (Inside of Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: *sleeping* Ah, no worries, sweet dreams, good life. (Freddy Fazbear break into the lab by waking Esequiel up) *Esequiel: Ah! Who goes there? *Freddy: Hello old friend. *Esequiel: Freddy Fazbear? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be dead? *Freddy: Ha ha ha ha ha. It's time for you to die. *Esequiel: No, no. Not you again! *Freddy: Come over here. *Esequiel: *fight Freddy* *Freddy: *kick Esequiel* *Esequiel: Ooh, ow. *Freddy: Ha ha ha. *Esequiel: You're going down and i mean it. *Freddy: You will lose! *Esequiel: Bring it on! *Freddy: *continue fighting Esequiel* *Esequiel: You're going to die! *Freddy: Face my fury! *Esequiel: *fireball at Freddy* *Freddy: Darn it. *Esequiel: *punch Freddy* *Freddy: Oooh. *Esequiel: *laser shot on Freddy* *Freddy: Ow! *Esequiel: I got my laser powers on you. *Freddy: I hate you. *Esequiel: Come over here. *Freddy: Time to get messed. *Esequiel: Oh no. *Freddy: Take this! *Esequiel: *defend from the attack* *Freddy: Darn it. *Esequiel: Alright, i'll got your cover. *Freddy: You'll pay for this! *Esequiel: I'm going to break your body parts apart. *Freddy: Come at me now! *Esequiel: Time to die! *Freddy: *kick Esequiel* *Esequiel: *jump and punch Freddy* *Freddy: Ooh, no! *Esequiel: Nice try bear bot. *Freddy: You monster. *Esequiel: You ain't good. *Freddy: I'll crush you like a can of soda. *Esequiel: Come over here. *Freddy: Bring it on. *Esequiel: *super punch on Freddy* *Freddy: Ooh! *Esequiel: Alright, it's time for a single crush. *Freddy: Time to take you away! *Esequiel: Huh? *Freddy: *open a portal* *Esequiel: Uh oh. *Freddy: You're going in! *Esequiel: No, no! *Freddy: Come on! *Esequiel: Oh snap, i gotta move. *Freddy: *kick Esequiel into the portal* Gotcha! *Esequiel: Noooooooo! *Freddy: Ha ha ha. Next dimension here i come. *jump into the portal* (Esequiel and Freddy are warping to the portal) *Esequiel: Ah ha, it's you! *Freddy: Esequiel. *Esequiel: Freddy. *Freddy: I found you again. *Esequiel: Where are we going? *Freddy: To a new world you never been to. *Esequiel: Huh? *Freddy: We're going in. *Esequiel: Not again. Take me back where i were. *Freddy: No. You're going to the real-world. *Esequiel: No, no! *Freddy: Time to go to that pizzeria place. *Esequiel: It cannot be. (Freddy and Esequiel warp to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria) *Esequiel: Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. *Freddy: You're with us now. *Esequiel: Oh no, who is that? *Vincentine: Well, well, well, it's me. *Esequiel: You again? *Vincentine: Yes, we all have been waiting to see you again. *Esequiel: No, not you again. This is a real nightmare. *Vincentine: Oh yes. I have rebuild all of these animatronics up, just to prepare for your revenge. *Esequiel: Don't make them get closer to me! *Vincentine: Over here my friends. (The animatronics walk close to Esequiel) *Esequiel: Oh papa, please don't kill me. *Vincentine: We got him now. Capture him! *Bonnie: Yes master Vincentine. *Esequiel: Wait, no, no, NO! (The animatronics captured Esequiel. The next morning at Penguin-Land, Mumble wake up on a cold cave.) *Mumble: Ah, what a nice day. *Erik: Good morning daddy. *Mumble: Ah, good morning to you Erik. *Erik: What are we going to do today? *Mumble: We have all day to relax. *Gloria: Good morning my boys. *Mumble: Good morning to you Gloria. *Gloria: That's my sweetheart. *Mumble: Today is going to be a great day. *Erik: You said it papa. *Mumble: We're going to see our friends for now. *Gloria: Come outside, we're going to get some fresh air. (Outside of Penguin-Land) *Mumble: What a good day. *Gloria: Look at the sun, how bright it is. *Erik: It's fun. *Mumble: The sun is shining like a shooting star. *Gloria: Sure is. *Mumble: Hey, who is that running? *Gloria: Is that Josesito? *Josesito: Mumble, Mumble, Mumble, Mumble. *faint* *Mumble: What's the matter? *Erik: Did you run all the way here? *Josesito: I have to warn you about this. Esequiel has gone missing. *Mumble: Esequiel has gone missing? Oh no. *Josesito: Yes. They said that the animatronics must have took him. *Mumble: The animatronics are alive? I thought we killed them all. *Josesito: No doubt. These animal robot heads has returned. There gotta be a way to stop them. *Mumbe: I know what i can do. I should bring Bambadee over to teach these guys a lesson. *Josesito: You're bringing Bambadee for the job? That sound good to me. *Mumble: We should be warping to Club Penguin Island and get his attention to stop these animatronics. *Josesito: That should be a great idea. I am glad to help along with you. *Mumble: We should be ready to go. *Erik: Daddy, you're leaving again? *Mumble: Yes Erik, daddy really have to go. I'll be back later. *Gloria: Good luck Mumble on saving the world again. *Mumble: Peace out. *Josesito: Come on Mumble, we gotta get moving. *Mumble: Alright. Time to go to the next dimension. *Josesito: To the time machine. *Mumble: Here we go again. (Mumble and Josesito get the snow off the time machine) *Mumble: Perfect. Now all we gotta do is warp to Club Penguin Island. *Josesito: But how are we gonna do that? *Mumble: Trust me, it's easy as a piece of cake. *press the time machine button* *Josesito: Whoa. *Mumble: We're going to Club Penguin Island. (Mumble and Josesito hold the time machine to warp to Club Penguin Island. At Club Penguin Island in the neighborhood area, Mumble and Josesito arrives.) *Mumble: Good old neighborhood. *Josesito: The place where the penguins live. *Mumble: I wonder why. *Josesito: Let's go find that Bambadee guy and he will know why. *Mumble: I know where he lives. Follow me. (At Bambadee's igloo house, Bambadee is cooking some fried eggs at the kitchen) *Bambadee: Oh yeah, pop these eggs out in big boops. This is going to get yolky. (Mumble and Josesito walk to the front door of the house) *Mumble: Can we knock? *Josesito: Yes. I'll answer the door. *knock on the door* Hello? *Bambadee: *open the door* Oh my god, you guys are here. *Josesito: Bambadee, it's serious. Just let us in. *Bambadee: Well okay, what it is for? *Josesito: You know the drill, now let us in. *Bambadee: Okay, no more fulling around. (Inside of Bambadee's igloo house, Mumble and Josesito are sitting on the sofa as Bambadee is sitting on the couch for a meeting) *Mumble: Hey Bambadee, do you know why we're here? *Bambadee: Yes. We're going to have a lot of fun time. *Josesito: No. I have to tell you the bad news. *Bambadee: What kind of bad news? Did the airport blew up? *Josesito: No. Esequiel has been captured. *Bambadee: Esequiel has been captured? By who? *Josesito: *sign* You know who. *Mumble: Did the skuas capture him or something? *Josesito: It was Vincentine. *Bambadee: Vincentine? *Mumble: Oh no, not him. *Josesito: Yeah, i can't believe it happen again. *Bambadee: There is something that we can do about it. *Mumble: We need to find a way to get into Vincentine's universe where those animatronics live. *Josesito: The multiverse has answer it. *Mumble: There's a lot of worlds out there in which Vincentine could be at. Esequiel is held captured by those nasty animatronics. *Bambadee: We should go to the EPF Command Room to locate where Esequiel is. I'm pretty sure the command room has a big computer screen. *Josesito: Are you sure about this? *Bambadee: Yes. We used to do that all the time when locating the universes like the Box Dimension. *Mumble: I get it. Let's go. We have a serious job to do. *Bambadee: Time to tell the EPF people about it. (At the EPF Command Room, Gary is making coffee as Aunt Arctic and Jet Pack Guy discuss on the computer about the multiverse) *Aunt Arctic: So this is Penguin-Land and the others are the universes where the people live. *Jet Pack Guy: There are so many alternative worlds out there. The Doodle Dimension make me wanna turn myself into a cartoon. *Gary: Oh lord, i bet these candy making puffles can make themselves a coffee for over a minute. *Aunt Arctic: It seem that the omniverse is having one little problem. *Jet Pack Guy: Something hit on Code: Red. *Aunt Arctic: This universe over here has these animal bots on a theater. *Gary: These are animatronics. *Jet Pack Guy: Animatronics? *Aunt Arctic: I know who these guys are. *Gary: We used to have these mascot bots from last year. And oh boy, they started to malfunction under the control of Herbert. *Aunt Arctic: These animatronics could be very dangerous. *Jet Pack Guy: There's a bear, a chicken, a fox and a rabbit taking the stage of a pizzeria place. *Gary: And they move like zombies. *Aunt Arctic: That's creepy looking. *Gary: Eek, pretty much like a mummy in the pyramid. (Bambadee, Mumble and Josesito arrive from a elevator) *Bambadee: Hello there people, we need to talk about this. *Aunt Arctic: So we meet again Mumble and Josesito. *Mumble: We all have returned. *Josesito: We're here to tell us the bad news that is happening to our world. *Jet Pack Guy: What about it? *Josesito: My buddy Esequiel have been captured. *Gary: Ah shucks! *Aunt Arctic: Not another capturing. *Mumble: I think it was Vincentine who was responsible for capturing our favorite tickle inventor. *Bambadee: Shame on Vincentine. *Jet Pack Guy: Okay guys, now we know how to track down this Vincentine person. Who is he and what does he look like? *Mumble: He is a alien. He dresses in purple and kill children during the birthday parties. He track down many animatronics in the past. *Gary: Ahh! The children! The horror! *Bambadee: Come on Gary, kids are not that bad. *Josesito: I remember the last time when mating season started, i have to take care of all the kids in the land and miss out on the summer party at the shore of Paulet Island. *Mumble: That stinks. What a bummer. *Bambadee: Anyways, do you know where we can find this Vincentine person? *Aunt Arctic: Yes. Mumble will locate where Vincentine could be in one of the worlds. *Mumble: I know who he is. I'm going to track him down right away. *Josesito: I wonder where he is. He might be in one of those dimensions. *Mumble: Let me check. Hm................ *Jet Pack Guy: Well, you got something to say? *Mumble: Ah ha, he's at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. *Josesito: That's what he's trying to say. *Bambadee: So Vincentine must be at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. *Jet Pack Guy: Now Vincentine is tracked in that one fun place where kids go to have fun and eat pizza. *Mumble: Oh boy, he's going down today. *Bambadee: We'll teach him a lesson. *Josesito: Yeah, i think we're ready to save Esequiel and return home at last. *Gary: Okay. Head over to the Gadget Room. Dot got something to say for us. (At the Gadget Room, Dot is creating a potion while the gang show up) *Dot: Hey guys, you came back. *Mumble: Hello Dot. *Bambadee: My love, it's good to see you. *Dot: Good to see you too. *Josesito: Hey, looking sharp as a scientist. *Dot: I'm not a scientist. I'm just creating a potion. *Mumble: This is what i called "Science". *Josesito: Science rules. *Bambadee: Rock that Science. *Dot: Ha ha, very funny boys. *Aunt Arctic: No more fulling around and you boys have to go to work. *Bambadee: Fine. *Mumble: We do this for glory. *Jet Pack Guy: Gary, set up the portal up. *Gary: I'll take care of it. We're just getting started. *open the portal to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria* Be careful out there, there's human beings that you may not know. Don't talk to strangers. *Bambadee: Aye aye professor. *Gary: I'm a gadget guy. I used to be a professor when i was working at a university. *Dot: This red portal is all set for you. *Josesito: Danger is leading behind. Let's go. *Bambadee: Time to get into action. *Mumble: Ready or not, here we come! *Bambadee: Last one there is a broken robot! *jump in the portal* *Mumble: Woo hoo! *jump in the portal* *Josesito: Yabba-yabba doo! *jump in the portal* *Jet Pack Guy: These guys will do fine. *Dot: Let's hope Bambadee survives the animatronic attack. (Meanwhile, Esequiel is held on a chair inside of a place) *Esequiel: Hello? Is anyone home? What is going on around here? *Vincentine: Well hello there. We have another sequence of torturing. *Esequiel: Not you again. You are no good man. Get me out of here. *Vincentine: This hella of a nightmare place will go down to business. I will create every animatronic to these furry animals and havoc the whole world itself. *Esequiel: You let me go or the mastermind Esequiel will break out loose and teach you all a lesson. *Vincentine: Animatronics, control him now. *Freddy: Yes master. *Chica: Right at your service. *Esequiel: The big chick? No, don't ever try to control me. *Bonnie: Now in control! *zap Esequiel* *Esequiel: Zoinks! I think i need to eat some preztels after this. *faint down* *Foxy: Okay, let's control him and reprogram him under our control. *Vincentine: Good point. This penguin will destroy Mumble and his friends for good. And all of Antarctica will be erased from history. *evil laugh* (In the streets, Bambadee, Mumble and Josesito arrive from teleporting as they head over to the building of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria) *Bambadee: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. *Mumble: It's about time. *Josesito: So this is where the place is. It been one year since those animatronics has caused a lot of trouble. *Mumble: Yeah, this feel like a wacky mess on the floor. *Bambadee: Come on guys. It's not that bad. Who do you think when places like Chuck E. Cheese's have animatronic problems in the night. *Mumble: Maybe Chuck E. Fishes went down because of animatronic problems. One of the animatronics started to kill a lot of penguins back then. *Bambadee: Are you trying to start a coincidence against me? *Mumble: No. Let's not start over this argument and start trying to search for Esequiel. *Josesito: Fine. Why not come inside then? *Bambadee: Sure. Let's go. *Mumble: I got a bad feeling about this. Welp, let's try and see. (Inside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, it's all quiet and dark as no one is inside of the place. The lights were off as Bambadee, Mumble and Josesito enter the place.) *Bambadee: Whoa, quiet place. *Mumble: No one is inside. *Josesito: Footprints. I know where that Vincentine guy went. *Mumble: There must be a crime on the loose. *Bambadee: Look like some alien footsteps. *Josesito: I knew it. *Mumble: I can't believe it. *Bambadee: Something falls behind. *Mumble: Come on, the footprints lead to something. *Josesito: I see no animatronics on stage. Vincentine must be trying to wreck the place down. *Mumble: Let's go. We don't have enough time yet. *Bambadee: What if the place turn out to be scary. *Mumble: Bambadee, don't be a scary bird. Not everything is gonna be scary for you. *Bambadee: Oh, if it was scary, i would run for my life like a jackrabbit! *Josesito: Okay! Cut the drama out and let's go. *Mumble: Fine, don't bring that type of serious attitude ever again. *Josesito: Oh god, we have a crime mystery case to do. *Bambadee: Mind as well stay with the group. MORE TO COME Trivia *The story connect to MegalexMaster's Happy Feet stories and take place one year after The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episode "Wrath of Vincentine". *This is the first MarioFan65's crossover with Five Nights at Freddy's and Happy Feet to fall into the Crossover Omniverse Saga category. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers